Question: Michael did 24 more sit-ups than Nadia at night. Nadia did 7 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Michael do?
Solution: Nadia did 7 sit-ups, and Michael did 24 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $7 + 24$ sit-ups. He did $7 + 24 = 31$ sit-ups.